


The stream of creation

by MorganaLS



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: They just so sweet
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The stream of creation




End file.
